What Matters
by LouLou96
Summary: Everything that Abby did, she did to save Jethro. But she put herself in danger and Gibbs is not going to let that slide. Tag to "Dog Tags" Warning: This story contains spanking of an adult by a paternal figure.


**This is just a little one shot I wrote after watching "Dog Tags" again and it contains spoilers for that episode.**

**WARNING: This story contains spanking of an adult by a paternal figure. If this is not your thing then please don't read this. If it is, I hope you enjoy the story.**

Abby flitted around her lab, unable to concentrate on one thing for more than a few seconds. It had been over an hour since Gibbs had banished her to her lab to wait for him and since then she had been becoming steadily more agitated.

She sighed as, running out of things to do with her babies, she dropped onto a desk chair and began to spin it around. She couldn't make herself regret what she'd done. So she'd broken countless rules, had back talked Gibbs and Director Sheppard, had put the case in jeopardy and had disobeyed more direct orders than she cared to remember. But in the end she'd saved Jethro, an innocent animal. Surely that was what mattered?

"The ends justifies the means," she reminded herself.

Her spinning chair came to an abrupt stop as Gibbs caught hold of the arm rests.

"Not this time Abigail."

Abby gulped. This was bad, he never called her Abigail unless he was absolutely furious with her.

"Not when you're putting yourself in danger and. . ."

"I wasn't in danger!" Abby protested.

Gibbs glared at her. "You went AWOL, alone, with a murder suspect and I don't care if he was innocent, you didn't know that for sure at the time. You didn't tell anyone where you were going, anything could have happened to you. Not even field agents are supposed to go off like that alone, we work in a team for a reason."

Okay, when he put it like that it did sound sort of dangerous.

"Not to mention the fact that you disobeyed me and you locked out McGee and the handler to stop them from getting the dog when you had absolutely no right to."

"But Gibbs! She was going to kill him!"

"Abigail," he snapped, the warning clear in his voice. "That dog did not belong to you, he belonged to the Navy."

Abby pouted slightly. She knew he was right, she shouldn't have gone AWOL and she shouldn't have locked out McGee but she'd had to do _something_.

Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders. "Abby," he said softly. "I know you wanted to do what you thought was right by the dog and to stand up for what you believed in but nothing gives you the right to disobey me or to disappear without telling anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Gibbs," Abby sighed.

"Okay, come on then." He lifted his hands from her shoulders and held one out to her.

"Gibbs, I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Gibbs, do we have to. . ."

"Yes Abigail," he said, his previous sternness returning to his voice. "You put yourself in danger, you knew there'd be consequences when you did it."

"Yes Gibbs," she admitted as she reluctantly took his outstretched hand.

He pulled her up, then sat down on her vacated chair.

"I assume you understand why you're getting this spanking?"

"I put myself in danger. I'm sorry."

"I know," Gibbs said. He looked at her for a moment, deciding the best way to handle this.

"Unbutton your pants," he finally decided. He knew she would hate it but she'd put herself in danger and he had to make this punishment count. He would not bury another daughter.

"Gibbs. . ." she pleaded, looking at him nervously.

"I don't like this any more that you do Abigail, but you could have been hurt and I'm not going to let that slide."

Abby nodded and undid the button on her pants before laying over Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs helped to guide her into place and made sure she was a comfortable as she could be under the circumstances. He looked down, then took a deep breath and pulled her pants down to her knees.

Abby squirmed slightly in anticipation as Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her steady.

Reminding himself of why he was doing this, that the woman he loved like a daughter could quite easily have been killed today, he raised his arm and brought it down on her backside.

Abby let out a yelp. Unlike the others who, when they were spanked, did there best to stay stoic, Abby had no problem squirming, crying, pleading and generally making what Gibbs already saw as a difficult job even worse.

"Please Gibbs," she wept. "I'm sorry I won't do it ever again!"

Gibbs sighed, then raised his right knee to expose her sit spots, determined to finish this as quickly as possible.

As he delivered the last volley of smacks Abby squirmed and cried harder until, finally, it was over.

Gibbs pulled her pants back into place then gave her a few moments to calm down before, as her sobs began to lessen, he lifted her up into his arms.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I'll never go AWOL again. Never!"

"Good, you'd better not."

As she continued to cry he rubbed soothing circles onto her back and gradually she relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, standing up and wiping her eyes.

"It's okay," he assured her, as he stood up to kiss her forehead. "It's over. You're forgiven."

She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Will you come and visit Jethro at McGee's house?"

Gibbs frowned at her. "McGee's?"

"Yeah, he agreed to take him since my landlord said no."

"McGee agreed to take home a dog that attacked him?"

Abby blushed slightly. "Well, that was only because he was on drugs. He's lovely really and McGee said he wanted a dog."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You forced him to take the dog, didn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say exactly forced."

Gibbs shook his head, and gave her another smack to the backside making her jump. "Abigail, what am I going to do with you?"

She glared at him, but he was smiling and she found herself smiling back.

Gibbs had forgiven her and Jethro was safe. And that was what mattered.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**


End file.
